Sander Delvardus
Sander Delvardus era un hombre humano que tenía el rango de almirante en el Imperio Galáctico y se convirtió en señor de la guerra independiente después de la Batalla de Endor. Miembro de la prestigiosa Familia Tarkin por matrimonio, era un mujeriego conocido, pero se había enamorado de una trabajadora de ayuda a refugiados, Seledra-Zin. Durante una discusión, Delvardus presuntamente golpeó a Seladra-Zin con un martillo dinámico, haciendo que entrara en coma. Al sentirse culpable y lleno de dolor, Delvardus estaba obsesionado con encontrar una cura para la condición de su amor, impulsado por el objetico de restaurarle su salud. Inicialmente sirviendo bajo el mando del Gran Moff Ardus Kaine como parte de las fuerzas del Macrosector Exterior, Delvardus se separó del Imperio después de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine en Endor, y formo la Autoridad de Eriadu, una facción del Imperio fragmentado. Inventando el título de “General Superior”, Delvardus tuvo éxito en reclamar partes de la Ruta Comercial Rimma y la Vía Hydiana antes de verse obligado a retirarse al Núcleo Profundo, donde se unió a las fuerzas de Palpatine, quien había regresado en un cuerpo clonado. Después de la muerte definitiva de Palpatine en el 11 DBY, Delvardus volvió a separarse del Imperio y continúo construyendo sus fuerzas, que incluían al Superdestructor Estelar Martillo de la Noche. En el 12 DBY, Delvardus viajó a una conferencia en Tsoss Beacon con otros doce señores de la guerra Imperiales. Allí, la almirante Natasi Daala propuso que los caudillos se aliaran para derrotar a la Nueva República. Sin embargo, se negaron a unificarse, ya que estaban renuentes a compartir sus recursos con los otros señores de la guerra. Delvardus, por su parte, veía al resto de los señores de la guerra como sus rivales y no quería compartir la gloria que le esperaba cuando derrotara a la Nueva República, aunque aceptó que los señores de la guerra se unieran bajo su bandera. Daala respondía a su decisión ejecutándolos a todos, incluyendo a Delvardus, con gas nervioso. Biografía Vida temprana y servicio Imperial Sander Delvardus era un hombre humano que, a una joven edad, se casó con una heredera de la Familia Tarkin de Eriadu. Él también se unió a las Fuerzas Armadas del Imperio Galáctico, sirviendo en la Armada Imperial. A pesar de su matrimonio, Delvardus ganó una reputación de mujeriego, con una cantidad de amantes extendidas a través de los espaciopuertos. Alcanzando el mando del Destructor Estelar Brillante, el recién promovido capitán naval presionó para que obtuviera el cargo de supervisor naval de la Ruta Comercial Rimma. Delvardus se había enamorado de una ayudante de refugiados en Clak'dor VII llamada Seladra-Zin, y quería poner la flota bajo su mando en el planeta para poder estar cerca de ella. Su petición fue concedida, y Delvardus quedo bajo el mando del Gran Moff Ardus Kaine, como parte de las fuerzas militares del Macrosector Exterior. Sin embargo, la relación de Delvardus con su amante no era suave; discutiendo con frecuencia, y durante un altercado, Delvardus supuestamente la golpeó con un martillo dinámico. La lesión que recibió Seladra-Zin la dejo en coma. Delvardus, quien desde entonces había sido promovido al rango de almirante, arreglo un ataúd de animación suspendida para que se instalara en su habitación personal a bordo del Brillante. La búsqueda para restaurar la salud de Seledra-Zin consumía a Delvardus, y se convirtió en la obsesión que dominaba su vida. Señor de la guerra Después de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine en la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY, el almirante Delvardus rechazó unirse a Ardus Kaine mientras este formaba el Alineamiento Pentaestelar, su gobierno separado del Imperio. En cambio, Delvardus se convirtió en uno de los primeros señores de la guerra Imperiales, formando la Autoridad de Eriadu, una facción separada del Imperio, al tomar planetas en o cerca de la Ruta Comercial Rimma y la Vía Hydiana. En el planeta Vondarc, Delvardus adquirió una gran fuerza de Transportes Acorazados Todo Terreno y otros caminantes, lo que lo llevó a inventar el título de “General Superior”. La presunción hizo que no confiara en los oficiales del ejército bajo su mando, incluyendo al general Maximilian Veers. Delvardus pasó los próximos años capturando planetas donde estaba disponible nuevas tecnologías médicas, buscando desesperadamente algo que pudiera revivir a Seledra-Zin. thumb|left|La [[Autoridad de Eriadu, territorios del señor de la guerra Delvardus.]] Delvardus desarrolló una rivalidad con un señor de la guerra rival, el Moff Utoxx Prentioch,The Essential Guide to Warfare cuyo territorio estaba cerca del dominio de Delvardus. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que perdiera la aprobación de las familias gobernantes de Eriadu. Después de que sus intentos por encontrar una cura para Seledra-Zin hubieran resultados infructuosos, Delvardus comenzó a atacar los Mundos del Núcleo, y aseguró la Ruta Comercial Rimma hasta el planeta Yag'Dhul. Mientras que las familias de Eriadu estaban contentas con que Delvardus protegiera el sistema Eriadu, su expansión a los Mundos del Núcleo era un pasó demasiado lejano para él, lo que hizo que perdiera el apoyo del piloto as Imperial Shea Hublin. Sin embargo, las ambiciones de Delvardus fueron contrarrestadas por la Nueva República, un gobierno galáctico que se opuso al Imperio, y bajo el mando del almirante Firmus Nantz, la Primera Flota de la Nueva República ataco en Abraxas. El movimiento era una demostración de fuerza con la intención de embotellar tanto a Delvardus como a su rival, Prentioch, en sus propios Imperios. La táctica tuvo éxito y Delvardus custodió sus fronteras hasta que la Primera Flota dirigió las fuerzas del General Superior al planeta Glova, lo que limito la influencia del señor de guerra independiente al no poder vincularse con las unidades Imperiales en el sector Elrood y el Cúmulo Minos. Nantz siguió avanzando y Delvardus se encontró con las Fuerzas de la Nueva República en el planeta Moorja, lo que dio como resultado la destrucción del [[Crucero de batalla clase Praetor Mark II|Crucero de batalla clase Praetor II]] Thalassa de Delvardus a manos de una flota de fragatas de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B apoyada por bombarderos BTL Ala-Y, pero Delvardus sobrevivió. En el 5 DBY, las fuerzas de Delvardus fueron derrotadas en Yag'Dhul por las fuerzas de Nantz. Mientras Nantz lo estaba empujando a los Mundos del Núcleo, Delvardus intentó aprovecharse de la situación, atacando el planeta Sullust en un intento por retomarlo. Fue derrotado en Sullust por el capitán sullustano de la Nueva República Sien Sovv, a pesar de haber recibido la ayuda del renuente Shea Hublin. Los refuerzos enviados por Nantz a lo largo de la Ruta Comercial Rimma organizaron una serie de ataques contras los planetas en la frontera de Delvardus, Sanrafsix, Kabal, Clak'dor, y Sluis Van. Delvardus perdió todos esos planetas, y las derrotas lo impulsaron a abandonar todas sus posiciones alrededor de Eriadu y retirarse al Núcleo Profundo. Estableciendo su nueva capital en Kampe, un pequeño y abandonado mundo desértico lejos del sol del sistema, Delvardus se enfrentó a los otros señores de la guerra con ataques de desgaste. En Kampe, Delvardus comenzó la construcción de un [[Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor/Leyendas|Acorazado Estelar clase Ejecutor]], el cual nombro Martillo de la Noche, aunque la construcción del Superdestructor Estelar era costosa. Delvardus finalmente se alió con el Renacido Emperador Palpatine, quien había utilizado una técnica de la Fuerza para transferir su esencia a un cuerpo clonado. A cambio de la lealtad de Delvardus, Palpatine le prometió los costosos recursos para revivir a su amor. En el 10 DBY, cuando Palpatine lanzó la Operación Mano Sombría, su estrategia para recuperar el control de la galaxia, Delvardus atacó el planeta Metellos, donde una flota de la Nueva República estaba estacionada. Las naves de la Nueva República fueron destruidas, y Delvardus desencadenó un bombardeo orbital en el planeta, matando a más de cinco mil millones de personas.Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo Después de la derrota definitiva de Palpatine en el 11 DBY, Delvardus una vez más ataco por su cuenta. En Kampe, Delvardus construyó sus fuerzas y continuó la construcción del Martillo de la Noche, con el coronel Ivan Cronus como su segundo al mando. La construcción del Martillo de la Noche le costó al Delvardus casi todos los créditos que tenía, pero estaba convencido de que contar con la nave sería la única manera de unir a los otros Señores de la guerra bajo su mando. Él tenía una cámara médica estéril especial construida en la proa de la nave para mantener a su amor en estado comatoso. Incluso se rumoreaba que el nombre de la nave era una referencia oblicua al evento que llevó a la condición de Seledra-Zin. Muerte y legado En el 12 DBY, Delvardus fue uno de los trece señores de la guerra Imperiales llamados por la almirante Natasi Daala a Tsoss Beacon para una conferencia. Daala propuso que se unieran, creando una poderosa fuerza que pudiera derrotar a la Nueva República. Sin embargo, los señores de la guerra, incluido Delvardus, no estaban de acuerdo a la idea. Delvardus compartió una idea similar para los señores de la guerra, pero con la condición de que debían unirse bajo su bandera. Comentó que no compartiría su gloria y sintió que era sólo un intento de Daala de tomar el poder para sí misma. Cuando Delvardus se levantó para marcharse, Daala presiono un interruptor, cerrando las puertas de la sala de conferencias. Luego les informó que las puertas permanecerían cerradas durante tres horas, tiempo en el que esperaba que los señores de la guerra llegaran a un acuerdo. thumb|250px|Daala ejecuta a Delvardus y a los otros caudillos en Tsoss Beacon. Sin embargo, los trece señores de la guerra no lograron llegar a un acuerdo, negándose a permitir que sus rivales compartieran parte de su material de guerra y el triunfo que les esperaba. Enojada, Daala lanzo gas nervioso hacía la habitación. Como las puertas seguían cerradas, y ella y su aliado, Gilad Pellaeon, eran los únicos con máscaras de respiración, los señores de la guerra no tenían manera de escapar de una muerte segura. Luchando por mantenerse consciente, Delvardus armó un crudo y mortal cuchillo de varias de las medallas que llevaba. Intentó apuñalar a Daala, pero se desplomó y murió antes de que pudiera alcanzarla. Con los señores de la guerra muertos, Daala se convirtió en la Comandante Suprema de las Flotas Unidas de los Señores de la Guerra. Ella viajo a la fortaleza de Delvardus, con varios soldados de asalto que llevaban el cuerpo del fallecido “General Superior”. Al informarle a Cronos que tenía una hora para decidir si deseaba aliarse con Daala o ser destruido, Daala dejó el cuerpo de Delvardus y un holocubo que contenía una grabación de la reunión en Tsoss Beacon fuera de su fortaleza. Colmado por la demostración de fuerza de Daala, Cronus aceptó unirse a ella, dándole el mando del Martillo de la Noche. Daala utilizo esta nave como su nave insignia, rebautizándola como el “''Caballero del Martillo''”. Durante la destrucción de la nave en Yavin 4, donde Daala intentó destruir el recién formado Praxeum Jedi, Seledra-Zin fue asesinada, nunca habiendo sido removida de la cámara de animación suspendida. Personalidad y rasgos Sander Delvardus era un hombre alto, de piel clara, con aspecto esquelético, de cabello castaño y cejas blancas. Poseía una mandíbula cuadrada con un hendidura profunda. Durante su carrera Imperial, Delvardus se ganó una reputación como oficial con una hembra en cada puerto, a pesar de que estaba casado con la prestigiosa Familia Tarkin. Sin embargo, su verdadero amor no era su esposa, sino su amante, Seledra-Zin. Delvardus era un hombre con mucho temperamento, golpeando a su amor en un momento de furia con un martillo dinámico, este incidente la dejo en un estado de coma, haciendo que con el tiempo, el fuera sido superado por el remordimiento y se hubiera obsesionado con encontrar una forma de revivirla. Se dijo que él hubiera abandonado todas sus posesiones como señor de la guerra a cambio de una cura para su amada. Su obsesión lo llevo a conquistar planetas donde se encontraban tecnologías médicas avanzadas, así como reafirmar su lealtad al Emperador renacido, quien prometió ayudarlo a cambio de su servicio. El señor de la guerra tenía una inclinación al exhibicionismo. La construcción del Martillo de la Noche nació de la creencia de que solamente un símbolo grandioso y una arma devastadora traería a otros señores de la guerra a sus pies. Él también altero numerosas medallas en su uniforme, y reclamó títulos de engrandecimiento como “General Superior”. Delvardus estaba decidido a no aliarse con ninguno de los otros señores de la guerra Imperiales después de la Batalla de Endor. No quería dividir ninguno de sus recursos con ellos y sintió que ninguno de ellos merecía compartir la gloria que le esperaba cuando triunfara sobre la Nueva República. Delvardus estaba muy confiado en sí mismo y en su capacidad para derrotar a la Nueva República, a pesar de ser superado en número. Daala creía que Delvardus, al igual que todos los demás señores de la guerra, era un tonto por su extrema confianza en sí mismo y su firme negativa a aliarse con los otros señores de la guerra por el bien del Imperio. Delvardus a su vez creía que el intento de Daala de unificar a los señores de la guerra no era más que un intento para ella hacerse con el poder. Sin embargo, Delvardus estaba de acuerdo en que los caudillos se unieran, aunque bajo su mando. Cuando Daala envenenó a los señores de la guerra, el último acto de Delvardus fue formar un cuchillo con sus medallas e insignias, planeando apuñalar a Daala, pudiendo vengarse de ella por desencadenar la toxina mortal. Entre bastidores Sander Delvardus fue creado para la novela de Kevin J. Anderson La Espada Oscura, en la que sirvió como personaje secundario. Los libros de referencia posteriores, tales como Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo y The Essential Atlas, proporcionaron información adicional sobre él, incluyendo su primer nombre, que fue revelado en The Essential Atlas. El 17 de diciembre de 2013, Delvardus recibió una entrada en la segunda entrega de la serie de artículos The Imperial Warlords: Despoilers of an Empire escrita por Abel G. Peña y Daniel Wallace. Apariciones *''La Espada Oscura'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Enciclopedia'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Almirantes de la Armada Imperial del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Señores de la guerra Imperiales Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Familia Tarkin